kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S.
is the second story in the twelfth episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on February 28, 2003 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary The episode begins with the opening of the Rainbow Monkey store. Among the people waiting for the store to open is Numbuh 3, who has the scent for Rainbow Monkeys. In the store, the opener of the store is Mr. Mogul, and he has an assistant named Simon. They make an announcement to the crowd, and they see Numbuh 3. The two have discovered that Numbuh 3 has the scent for Rainbow Monkeys and questions her to direct them to the Rainbow Monkey Island. The trio ride a Rainbow Monkey Plane to Rainbow Monkey Island, which is a tropical island in the middle of the ocean. They wear special Rainbow Monkeys that has a retractable propeller from the head in order to fly around the island. Numbuh 3 uses her nose to find the Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 3 and the Mr. Mogul and Simon finally land in a clearing, but there are no Rainbow Monkeys around. The Rainbow Monkeys eventually appear around them, which suggests that the reason why no one ever saw a real Rainbow Monkey is because they were able to turn invisible. Mr. Mogul and Simon drop a net from the plane to catch them and lock them and Numbuh 3 in cages. They reveal to her of their real motive, to sell real Rainbow Monkeys. They also arrogantly give Kuki the Rainbow Monkey she used to fly around the island. Numbuh 3 (while held hostage) discovers that the Rainbow Monkey's blades could be used to cut the bars of the cages. She uses this to her advantage to free herself and the Rainbow Monkeys. Meanwhile, Mogul and Simon tells the pilot of the plane how he tricked Numbuh 3 into searching the real Rainbow Monkeys for him. Suddenly, Numbuh 3 comes in. Not knowing the Rainbow Monkey Toy's blades could cut through the bars, Mogul says she'll be going back to her cage permanently. Now in command, the Rainbow Monkeys come into the cockpit as they beat up Mogul, Simon and the pilot. Numbuh 3 takes over the controls, and Mogul, Simon, and the pilot were thrown into the sea in an inflatable dinghy. Back at the treehouse when Sector V is having breakfast, Numbuh 1 notices Numbuh 3's absence. Knowing her well, Numbuh 5 responds that Numbuh 3 wanted to go get some new Rainbow Monkey stuff. To answer Numbuh 4's question, Sector V is surprised to see that their Asian teammate has brought back a Rainbow Monkey plane. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 3 Allies *Rainbow Monkeys Villains *Mr. Mogul (debut) *Simon (debut) Cameos *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Locations *Rainbow Monkey Store *Sector V Treehouse *Rainbow Monkey Island Villain Technology *Rainbow Monkey Aircrafts Transcript Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S./Transcript Trivia *Simon, Mr. Mogul's servant, also appears in Operation: M.O.V.I.E., Operation: A.F.L.O.A.T., Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A., Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S., Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N., Operation: Z.E.R.O. and Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S.. *The Rainbow Monkey plane resembles a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier from Marvel comics. *The other teammates of Sector V have never met Mr. Mogul and Simon personally. *This episode parodies Tarzan with Mr. Mogul as Clayton and Numbuh 3 playing both Tarzan and Jane. *Numbuh 2 has no dialogue in this episode. *This is Numbuh 3's first character-specific episode. *Numbuh 3 doesn't wear her signature green outfit throughout the whole episode. R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Mogul